The Beginning
by DeanFan
Summary: There's a new girl at Beach City Grill who likes Boaz Priestly just the way he is? Really? banners are up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ten Inch Hero**

**Author's Note: This story takes place before Piper.**

Bethany Anne was getting more frustrated by the minute. She had graduated through a training program that was supposed to help find you a job but where she lived no one was hiring. So she moved to Santa Cruz hoping to find at least one job that fit her resume. Now she was getting desperate. Since the move she didn't have that much money left and tried getting a job at a fast food place but with the way the job market was right now it was hopeless. She put her hand on her stomach when she heard it growl. A couple of people looked at her while passing by.

"Guess I better eat something," She said stopping when she saw a local sandwich shop with a HELP WANTED sign in the window and grinned.

The sign also read 'normal people need not apply' but who the hell was normal these days?

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and opened the door.

"Be with you in just a minute," A man said in his 40's. "Short handed today."

"That's okay," She said looking at the menu.

Well she was trying to look at the menu but her eyes kept traveling to the cook at the grill and tried not to laugh when she saw the back of his shirt which read "EAT SHIT'

"I hope that's not on the menu," She said making the guy with the Mohawk look at her surprised.

"What's not on the menu," He asked.

"Shit," She said with a smirk.

He smiled. "You read my shirt."

"It's kind of hard not to," She said. "Love the hair. It's my favorite color," She added.

The guys eyes looked up towards his hair which happened to be blue at the moment.

"Thanks," He said.

"Sorry about the wait. What can I get you," The older man asked holding a pen and a pad of paper.

"Um, I'll have the chicken sandwich and a coke," She said.

"Anything else," He asked.

"A job," She said knowing it sounded lame and desperate.

"That depends. Are you normal," He asked.

"Who is normal these days," She said with a smile.

"Elvis," The guy said. "Dead or alive."

"Alive," She said thinking this was the interview which was a whole knew one for her.

"Mariah Carey," He quizzed.

"If your asking about her singing alive acting dead," She said.

"Courtney Love?"

Bethany made a face. "Dead after she made Curt Cobain kill himself."

The guys smiled and looked at the older man. "I think she passed the interview Trucker."

"When can you start," Trucker asked.

"Tomorrow," She said happy.

"What's your name," The guy asked.

"Bethany Anne," She said with a smile.

"I'm Priestly," he said offering his hand which she shook.

Bethany smiled. I got a job!

**It's short I know but the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The next morning Bethany woke up and took a quick shower eager to get to work. Not really for the work well kind of but she couldn't stop thinking about Priestly. There was just something about him that she couldn't pin point that made her drawn to him. Maybe she could get away from her past and move on here….

OOOOOOOOO

"Trucker when is Bethany Anne supposed to start," Priestly asked at the grill.

"She should be here in 15 minutes," Trucker said.

"Hold up. You hired someone yesterday," Tish said annoyed. "When I wasn't here?"

"Suck it up Tish. Your not the center of the universe," Priestly said earning a smack in the arm from her.

"Did she past the interview," Tish asked.

"She working here today," Priestly said like it was obvious. "Are you so in heat that you lost all your senses?"

Tish glared at him.

"Children work please," Trucker said.

"Why are you so eager for the new girl to show up," Tish asked him as he cleaned off the grill.

"So I can talk to someone who doesn't sound annoying," He said with a wide smile.

"Whatever," Tish said going to take some orders.

The door opened and Priestly smiled. "Thank God I'm saved," He said when Bethany Anne walked in wearing a regular pair of blue jeans and a light pink tank top with her hair pulled up in a bun wearing white tennis shoes.

"Hey," Bethany said walking over to the counter waiting for instructions.

Priestly grinned at her. "At least you wear your hair up when working with food."

"I HEARD THAT!" Tish yelled from where she was flirting with another one of her conquests.

"Trucker you need to make that a rule," Priestly told him.

Bethany smiled just watching them still waiting.

"Since Tish is taking orders Priestly and Jen will help train you making the sandwiches," Trucker said.

"Okay," She said walking behind the counter. "Who's Jen," She asked Priestly.

"Our computer wiz," He said slicing a bread open. "Don't worry. She's nothing like Tish."

She smirked.

"Can I ask why you moved to Santa Cruz?"

"I wasn't having any luck in finding a job where I grew up," She said not really wanting to talk about her past.

"And you came here out of all places," He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me. Santa Cruz isn't bad compared to where I lived."

"Can you grab some cheese from the fridge?"

"Sure," She said going in the walk in freezer and scanned it for a few seconds before she found the cheese and came out setting it next to Priestly when a girl with blonde short hair walked in.

"Jen always on time," Priestly said as Jen made her way to the computer.

"Priestly always late," Jen said with a smile which meant to Bethany that they were playfully teasing each other.

"Bethany here passed the interview yesterday with flying colors," Priestly said with a smirk.

"Wow. I think that's the first time since you," Jen said sitting down at the computer.

Bethany looked at the screen. "Is there a web site for here?"

Jen looked at her impressed. "You know about computers?"

"Enough to get by," Bethany said with a smile.

"Maybe you could help Jen with her on line buddy," Priestly said.

"Who," Bethany asked confused.

"He's just an on line friend," Jen said. "Well I hope he's a guy."

"How long have you two been chatting in cyber space"

"5 months now."

Just then the computer beeped and Priestly laughed.

"Fuzzy 22 right on time," He teased.

"Shut up," Jen said with a smile looking at the screen. "He says hi Priestly."

"Or she," He said with a grin.

And it was like that the rest of the day Bethany worked. She found out that everyone at the Beach City Grill was pretty close and joked a lot. It was closing time and she was moping up the floor while Priestly was out back taking the trash out when a man walked in scaring her.

"Hello Bethany," He said with hate in his eyes.

Bethany backed away scared. "How'd you find me?"

"Did you think you can just leave like nothing," He said grabbing her arm hard.

Bethany jumped when she heard the back door slam shut and heard the familiar footsteps of Priestly.

"What the hells going on here," He demanded. "We're closed."

Bethany sighed in relief as her worst nightmare let her arm go.

"Sorry. I'll come back another time," The man said leaving.

"You okay," Priestly asked when she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah," She said shaken.

"Who was that guy?"

"Someone I never wanted to see ever again," She said staring off in shock.

**Author's note: There's the second chapter. As you can see Bethany gets along with everyone. But I know what your thinking- Who was that guy? You'll find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ten Inch Hero**

**Author's Note: Congrats to the happy couple that got married even though I'm a little jealous. (LOL!) **

Priestly looked at how bad Bethany was shaking with fear. He noticed she started to have bruises on her arm from whoever that bastard was had a tight grip on her arm.

"You want me to drive you home," Priestly asked.

"I don't want to put you out," She said gently rubbing her arm.

Priestly smirked. "Your not putting me out. I'm the one that asked remember?"

"Thanks," She said with a light smile.

Priestly went to the front and locked the door.

"Just got to finish up" he said grabbing the mop.

"That guy was my old boyfriend," She said and he looked at her. "We were together for over a year. He was actually the only boyfriend that I ever had. When we first got together I told him that I wouldn't stay with a guy if he hit me if for the first time."

Priestly smiled. "Good for you."

Tears formed her eyes. "It wasn't. The first time he hit me we weren't even together for a month and I broke up with him only he didn't take 'no' for an answer."

"But you were with him for a year," He said not getting it.

"The first time I tried to break it off with him he had broken into my place and when I came home from school he started hitting me. So bad that I was in the hospital," She said crying now. "One of my neighbors heard me screaming and called the cops but by the time they got there he was already gone."

"That's bastard," Priestly said hugging her.

She tried to pull away but he held her.

"I thought I could come here and start over where he couldn't find me but he did. I don't want to get anyone hurt."

"You won't. Trucker will make sure of that," He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly drove Bethany home and walked her to her door.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself," He asked as she unlocked the door.

"Not really now that I know James is back," She admitted.

"You want me to stay?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I mean apart of me wants you to but-"

"We just met and your afraid of your ex."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Bethany leaned up and kissed him surprising the both of them actually and pulled back.

"Thanks for everything, Priestly," She said with a smile going in and closing the door leaving him stunned on the porch.

"Eh," He said happy.

OOOOOOOOOO

Inside her apartment Bethany turned the rest of the lights on making sure everything was locked before going upstairs smiling to herself. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Priestly, especially when she's only known him for a few days but there was something about him that made her feel whole again.

She was about to undress so she could shower when a hand went over her mouth and pulled her back against a hard body.

"Did you miss me," James said in her ear.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Priestly walked in the Beach City Grill doing his happy dance.

"What's with you," Tish asked.

"Bethany kissed me last night," He said walking behind the counter putting his apron on.

Trucker groaned. "Priestly she's only been here two days."

"She kissed me," Priestly said. "Besides you don't tell Tish anything when she gets with customers."

"Sorry Tish but he does have a point," Jen said at the computer.

"Thank you," Priestly told her and noticed Bethany wasn't in yet and frowned. "Shouldn't Bethany already be here?"

"I tried calling her cell but it keeps going to voice mail," Jen said.

Priestly got a bad feeling. "Trucker we've got to go to Bethany's."

"Why?" Tish asked.

"Because her abusive ex boyfriend is in town," Priestly said. "He showed up here last night when we were closing."

"Girl's can you handle it here for awhile," Trucker asked grabbing his keys.

"Go make sure she's okay," Tish said.

With that the guys left.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm thinking of doing a story with Priestly and Jen dating. Let me know if I should do it or not. I just don't think there's enough Ten Inch Hero stories. LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Tish had just handed a customer their to-go bag leaving the shop empty now with just her and Jen who was wiping off tables.

"You think Bethany's going to be alright," Jen asked worried.

"I don't know. I hope so," Tish said. "No woman deserves that," She said getting the broom and started sweeping.

"It's creepy though. That guy following her all the way here."

"We can't worry, Jen. If we do then time is going to go slower and slower."

"True but this is the first girl that I've seen Priestly ever like. Plus she likes him for who he is."

"Who knew there was a girl out there," Tish said with a smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly pulled into the parking lot of Bethany's building and slammed on the brakes turning the engine off and getting out with Trucker behind him.

"I'm surprised you already know where she lives," Trucker joked as he followed Priestly.

"Very funny," Priestly said sarcastically as he found Bethany's apartment and knocked on the door frantically. "Bethany, it's Priestly!" He yelled.

Trucker kicked the door open and they ran inside.

"I'll check upstairs," Trucker said running up there but Priestly was right behind him.

When they walked in Bethany's room they heard the shower running.

"Bethany," Priestly yelled frantic.

"Priestly," Trucker said pissed as hell on the other side of the bed. "Call an ambulance!"

"What the hell-" Priestly walked over and saw Bethany looking white with bruises and stab wounds. "Beth-"

"Priestly, she needs help," Trucker said sharply pulling a light pink blanket sheet of her bed to apply pressure to her wounds. "She's alive but barely."

Priestly swallowed and got his cell out and dialed 911.

"Hang on sweetie," Trucker said gently brushing some hair off her face. "Help is on the way."

He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling taking shallow breaths when he heard sirens roaring from the streets.

"Help is here. Just stay with me okay," Trucker begged as paramedics ran into the room.

"What happened," A male paramedic asked checking Bethany.

"What does it look like happened," Priestly snapped.

"She didn't show up for work and we got worried and came here when we found her bleeding," Trucker said.

"Let's load her," The second paramedic said.

Everything was happening in a daze as Priestly worried for the one girl that he ever cared about.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell is taking so long," Priestly asked at the hospital two hours later. "She has to make it."

"She has to be okay if they haven't told us right away," Trucker said as Jen and Tish sat in the waiting room.

"Do you want some coffee," Jen asked Priestly.

"She has to make it," He said again.

Jen pulled him to a hug when a doctor came out.

"Family of Bethany-Anne Kincaid," The doctor asked.

"I'm her Uncle," Trucker said knowing they wouldn't give them any information if they weren't immediate family. "How is she?"

"She's stable. I've never seen anything like that before. We had to give her a blood transfusion and stitches," The doctor said.

"How many stab wounds was there," Priestly asked.

"10," The doctor answered. "She's resting now if you'd like to see her, one at a time."

"Thank you," Trucker said as the doctor left to check on another patient. "You go see her," He told Priestly.

Priestly nodded and went to find her room.

He froze when he saw her laying in the hospital bed covered with dark bruises. Most of the stab wounds happened in her stomach. Swallowing he walked in and sat down beside her in a chair and held her hands in his.

"I've never been that scared in my life," He said forcing the tears back.

Bethany opened her eyes and forced a little smile. "You're telling me," She joked. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding me," She said. "How did you?"

"You were supposed to show up for work before I was and after what you told me last night I had a bad feeling, so Trucker and I drove to your apartment and found you," He said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm must have really scared you to be crying," She joked.

"I'm not crying," He said defensively. "I had something in my eye."

"Sure," She said with a smirk.

"Have you talked to the police yet?"

"Not yet. I'm supposed to later. I don't know what they'll be able to do since they couldn't stop him before."

"How come they can't?"

She lowered her eyes. "Because he used to be a cop," She said. "He knows how they think and what they'll do so he's one step ahead of them."

"Damn it," Priestly swore.

OOOOOOOOO

Jen brought Trucker a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," He said drinking it.

"How you holding up," She asked sitting next to him.

"It was scary seeing Bethany like that. At first I thought she was dead."

"She's strong Trucker," Jen said licking her lips. "From what I've heard Bethany's been through a lot and is still standing."

"How much more is she supposed to take?"

"Maybe you should talk to Zo," Jen suggested.

"About Bethany," Trucker said surprised. "That'd be crossing the line."

"Zo does seem to know some stuff. Maybe she can see if Bethany and Priestly will live happily ever after."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not if you want to find a happy ending," She said with a grin.

Trucker groaned. "I can't believe I'm considering this."

"On the bright side it will give you a chance to talk to Zo," She said with a smile.

Trucker's eyes went wide.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tish just walked out of the women's restroom and pumped into a guy.

"Sorry," She said looking up and smiled at what she saw.

The guy was 6 feet tall with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He also had a body that was every woman's dream.

The guy smiled at her. "It was my fault. With my height I need to pay more attention to where I'm walking. My names James," He said holding out his hand.

"Tish," She said tucking some hair behind her ear. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

"Been around for a while," he said.

Tish couldn't stop staring. "Well I should get back to my friends."

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"If your lucky," She said walking off.

James grinned as he watched her walk off. The girl was hot but stupid, which was perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took awhile to update. I had to go out of town at the last minute but I'm back now. Hope this chapter made up for the wait and I apologize to the cliffhangers and the end of each chapter. LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews as always!**

A week had passed since Bethany had been attacked and was still stuck in the hospital bored out of her mind. She had finished a 500 page novel the third day in the hospital and was waiting for Jen to bring her another book.

Most of her bruises had faded away but she still couldn't move on her own yet given how her stitches were still healing and itching like hell.

The gang visited her every day and everyday the Detective that was assigned to her case came and went.

She was flipping through the channels trying to find something to help pass the time until Jen came with her book when Tish walked in with a huge smile.

"I know that look. Who is he," Bethany asked.

"His name is Scott and he's so hot," Tish said happy sitting in the chair by her bed crossing her legs.

"Wow. It must be serious because your smiling," Bethany joked.

"Very funny," Tish said. "I'm smiling because he's a 14."

Bethany grimaced. "Tish, I so do not need to hear that."

"Sorry. I had to tell someone. I can't talk to Jen about this since she's probably a wallflower."

"Would it be bad being a wallflower?"

"Of course not," Tish said. "If I had the chance to do it again I would have waited."

"I find that hard to believe," She said with a smirk.

"Probably not," She said agreeing.

"So when do I get to meet Scott? Have the gang met him yet?"

"No. He's shy. Won't even come to the shop" She said with a role of her eyes.

Bethany frowned. "How is it a guy that's good in bed be shy?"

Tish shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares as long as he's good," She said with a grin.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Here in the hospital the first day you were brought in. He was visiting family. The great thing about him is he doesn't live off of daddy's money."

"Wow. I guess I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So what's with you and Priestly," Tish asked getting down to business.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I see the way you look at each other. Have you two kissed?"

"Tish, mind your own business," Priestly drawled walking in and giving Bethany a kiss which she returned with a smile.

His hair was dark red with spikes today and black shirt read 'Fuck Off'.

"How's my girl doing today," He asked.

"Better now that you're here," Bethany said with a smile.

"Wow." Tish said.

"What," Priestly asked annoyed.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day," She said. "Priestly's in love," She sang walking out of the room.

Bethany looked amused at him when they were alone. "Are you in love?"

At first Priestly tried to deny it but gave up. "Maybe," He said.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. "Maybe I'm in love too," She said kissing him.

They both stopped when her lip got stuck on one of his piercing.

"That can't be good," He said his lips still touching hers.

"This isn't funny anymore," She said trying to gently pull away but only succeeded in making her bottom lip bleed. "I think your going to have to take it out.

"What," He said horrified.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was embarrassing," Bethany said with a cut on her bottom lip 10 minutes later.

"We're keeping this one between us right," Priestly asked worried.

"Are you kidding," She said not wanting others to know. "That would have ended up on Funniest Home Videos. You're a dangerous kisser," She joked.

"But an awesome one," He said with a wink grabbing the bed control. "Anything good on tv?"

"Daytime television sucks."

He laughed. "Don't tell me a girl like you don't want Soap Operas?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because my life isn't boring enough," She said snatching the control from him and lit up. "Hey NASCAR's on," She said excited watching the drivers speed around the laps.

"You like NASCAR?" He said shocked.

"Who doesn't like NASCAR? Actually it's the only sport I can tolerate to watch," She admitted.

"If you call driving around in circles a sport," He said.

An hour later Priestly could takes his eyes off the screen. He was fascinated by the wrecks and cautions.

"Do they always have those," He asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes," She said reading a book that Jen had brought 30 minutes ago.

"So who's the most hated driver?"

"Kyle Bush," She said still looking at the book.

"Why?"

She sighed and put the book down. "Because he's a dirty racer and a whiner," She said. "He thinks he can cause wrecks on purpose and not get in trouble for it but if another driver accidentally hit his he acts like a 5 year old," She explained.

"What's the other hated driver?"

"Jeff Gordon."

"Why?"

She frowned stumped. "I really don't know why. All I can remember is people hating him for no reason. Maybe because he was winning so much before Jimmie Johnson started to race."

"Who's that?"

"The driver for Lowes."

"The store?"

"Yeah."

"Is there a driver for Home Depot?"

"Joey Lugano. He's the youngest race car driver."

"I still can't believe I'm into a sport where drivers go around in circles," He said still staring at the screen.

Bethany chuckled and went back to her book.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** I wanted to put a little humor in this chapter. Now I know what your thinking. There's no way in hell Priestly would ever watch NASCAR but I put that in so Bethany and Priestly could have a decent scene just between them.

Has anyone watched the show JOEY? I have it on DVD and saw Danneel Harris on a couple of episodes. I almost didn't recognize her because she was covered in clothes. That's right. Pants and a sweater….


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The second day Bethany was in the hospital Priestly came by with a couple of sandwiches for her. She was so wrapped up in a movie she was watching and had tears in her eyes._

"_Are you crying," Priestly asked amused._

_She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's not a chick flick movie."_

_He frowned. "Then what is it?"_

"_More like a story of my life," She said sadly._

_Priestly looked at the screen and realized she was watching UNLAWFUL ENTRY._

"_Why are you watching that," He asked turning it off._

_She shrugged. "Usually the bad guys always die at the end but James is still alive and I still hurt like hell all over," She said looking down._

_Priestly sat down by her. "The cops are going to catch him," He said not believing himself._

"_It's too late," She said wiping tears with the back of her hand. "James already won."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She looked at him. "The doctor told me I can't have kids," She said crying._

_Priestly felt his own eyes water but got up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."_

"_I never used to think about having kids before because I'm still young but now-," She didn't finish and started crying more._

OOOOOOO

Bethany was in the tiny bathroom in the hospital getting dressed. She was actually getting released today. Has she ever said how much she hated Jello? Not the pudding kind put the clear awful kind and swore she was never eating it again unless somehow she ended up back in the hospital.

Finally! Priestly was picking her up and she was going to stay at his apartment until she could find another one. At first she thought it was going to be weird but he said with two people maybe they could have cable. How could she say no to a deal like that?

"Are you finally ready to break out of this joint," Priestly smirked as he walked in the hospital room as she put her sneakers on.

"You have no idea," She said still bending over.

Priestly tip toed around and smacked her ass playfully.

"Priestly," She said the slap making her jump up.

"I never get tired of doing that," He said proud of himself.

"Might be the only time you do that," Tish said walking in.

Priestly rolled his eyes. "Just when I thought my day was going good."

Tish faked a smile at him. "Nice to see you too," She drawled.

Bethany got up from the bed and stood to stretch a little. "What's up, Tish?"

"I need you to come shopping with me."

"Shopping," Bethany and Priestly said at the same time.

"I have a date tonight and I need something new to wear," Tish explained. "Please," She begged.

"Like you need my help to pick out clothes," Bethany said.

"Okay I really don't need help but I thought we could have some girl time," Tish said and looked at Priestly. "Is that okay with you?"

"You mean to tell me I wasted gas driving here," He said.

Tish rolled her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOO

The girls walked down the food court while sipping their drinks. Bethany had gotten a coke slushy and Tish got a cherry one.

"You doing okay," Tish asked.

"Still sore as hell but other than that-" Bethany's voice trailed off and she stopped when she saw James smirking at her.

Tish noticed how scared Bethany looked. "What's wrong?"

"He's here," She said staring.

"Who?"

"James, he's over there," Bethany pointed but when she looked he was gone.

Tish looked in her direction but saw only women walking. "I don't see him."

"He was right there Tish!"

"I believe you," Tish said trying to calm her down. "You want me to take you to Priestly's?"

"No," She said. "He might follow me there."

"We should go to the police."

"They won't do anything, Tish. Why do you think I ended up in the hospital? They can't catch him."

"What are you supposed to do? Be scared for the rest of your life?"

"No. I'm going to take the fight to him," She said done being scared.

**Author's Note: ****I think this is my shortest chapter. I'm not too happy with it but I wanted to update it for you guys. I also wanted to end the story line with James so the story could be just about Bethany and Priestly's relationship.**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL WEEKEND!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** I was able to get a few songs off of Ten Inch Hero which means yay! I'm listening to Feeder's-Felling a Moment as I write this chapter. Just to let you know it's so freaking hot right now! Summer is officially here.**

Tish dropped Bethany off at her apartment on the way back from the mall. Bethany made Tish promise that she wasn't going to tell Priestly that she saw James.

"Priestly is going to know something's wrong when you won't go back to his place," Tish said on the way back.

"I'm hoping all this will be over by tonight."

Tish looked at her "Your not going to do anything stupid. Are you?"

Bethany didn't say anything.

"Bethany Anne!" Tish said shocked.

"What am I supposed to do, Tish! I can't have any kids because of what he did to me. I'm not going to let him stop me from living my life! Not again. I'm done running."

"I know I'm going to sound like a broken record but are you sure you don't want to call the police?"

"They won't do anything. Haven't since the first attack," She said staring straight ahead.

"I can't let you do this. I'm going to tell Priestly," Tish said in front of her apartment now.

"Go ahead then," She said walking to her apartment fast.

Tish watched her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bethany locked the door to her apartment and slowly walked into the kitchen. Pulling a chair from her two chair kitchen table set, she put it in front of her fridge and stepped on it to grab her gun that she kept hidden in the back part. After getting it she stepped back down and put the chair back in place and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She froze at the foot of her bedroom door when she saw her own blood deep in the carpet.

"Don't let him win," She said to herself and walked in the room

"What are you out of your mind," Trucker's voice demanded making her turn around.

"Trucker, you don't understand-"

"I understand that your making it easier for that creep to get you!"

Bethany stepped back from Trucker. She never saw him angry before.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but you needed to hear it. I just hate bastards that hit women," He said sitting down on her bed and ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

She sat down next to Trucker sure she was missing something about his past. "I'm sorry, Trucker. If I had known how upset you were going to get-"

"Just promise one thing."

She smiled. "Anything," She said.

"Don't do anything stupid. I can tell you're a bright girl."

She chuckled and grabbed his hand. "I promise."

Trucker squeezed her hand. "Good."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes not moving.

"Are things serious with you and Priestly," He asked breaking the silence making her laugh.

"I like to think it is. I really like him."

"That's good that you two found each other."

She grinned. "He's a great kisser."

Trucker groaned. "I didn't really need to hear that," He said standing up.

She got up and followed him outside. "You asked," She said locking up.

"I didn't ask about the kissing."

She laughed and followed him to the Cos-Mobile.

OOOOOOOOOO

Priestly was at the grill while Jen was on the computer.

"Priestly, you don't really believe that," Jen said laughing.

"How many times have I told you? Kurt Cobain was trying to leave this world. He was trying to get away from Courtney," He said waving the spatula.

"If that's true then why didn't he just divorce her?"

"Because he didn't want her to get his money after the divorce," Saying like it was obvious.

Jen smiled as Trucker and Bethany walked in.

"There's my girl," Priestly said with a wink.

"I see you survived an hour alone with Tish," Jen said.

"Actually Trucker had to rescue me," She said.

"I'm surprised Tish didn't give you a migraine," Priestly said making a sandwich.

"She's not that bad," Bethany said sitting at the counter watching.

"Well you haven't been here long enough."

Just then Zo walked in and Bethany tried not to laugh when she saw Trucker get nervous.

"Hello, Trucker," Zo said with a smile.

Trucker didn't say anything.

"He's shy," Bethany said now smiling.

Zo looked at her. "Everything is going to be okay, Bethany."

Everyone stared at Zo in shock.

"How'd you know her name," Priestly asked.

"She just feels like a Bethany," Zo said.

"Listen to her," Jen said. "Zo's usually right."

Bethany just looked in shock as Zo walked over to her and held her hands. "Your going to live again," Zo whispered so the others didn't hear. "Have faith."

"Zo, can I get you anything," Jen asked.

"I'll just have an ice tea to go," Zo said.

Jen went to get it.

"It'll be over soon," Zo told Bethany.

Jen walked back with Zo's tea.

"Thank you," Zo said giving Jen the money for the tea. "Bye, Trucker," She said with a smile and walked out.

Trucker hung his head after she left. "Did I say anything stupid?"

Priestly did one of his famous looks making them laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sorry if Zo freaked you out earlier," Priestly said after he got off of work.

"I think you were more freaked out than I was," Bethany said sitting on his couch.

"Was not," He said next to her.

"Was too," She said leaning over kissing him but stopped.

"What?"

"You better take your piercing out. Don't want to get stuck again in the heat of the moment."

"Right," He said taking it out. "Now where were we?"

Bryan Greenberg's Someday was playing in the background.

"You really are a good kisser," She said panting.

"There are other things I'm good at."

"You wan to show me?"

He just looked like she slapped him. "Really?"

"I'm game if you are."

"You are my kind of woman," he said and continued kissing.

She tried to take his shirt off but it got stuck on his hair spikes making her laugh.

"Damn it," He muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later they lay on his couch exhausted.

"You _are_ good," She said her head resting on his chest.

"Well I am when nothing's getting caught on me."

"It was cute. You know I think Zo might be right. It's already getting better."

"You deserve it."

She shifted to get her call phone.

"What are you doing," He asked unsure.

She put the camera on her phone and before he could say anything she took a picture of his now flat hair.

"Hey!"

"Your not the only one with good moves," She said kissing him.

**Little love between Priestly and Bethany.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you learn those moves," Priestly asked impressed as they lay together on his couch.

She winked at him. "We all have our secrets."

Priestly looked like a little boy in a candy store. "But that was very _bendy_."

"So you liked?"

"Daddy like," He said kissing her. "Want to show me some more moves?"

"I think it's your turn to show me some," She said grinning.

"All I got is my 'happy dance'," He said embarrassed.

"Well this is the perfect time to be creative then," She said kissing the back of his ear.

"This stays between us right?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"It's so freaking hot," Tish said fanning herself at the counter.

Jen looked up from the computer. "You must be because you never wear your hair up," She joked.

"Very funny," Tish said getting a cup of ice water.

"I'm going to go stand in the walk-in freezer," Tish said.

"Don't get locked in.," Jen joked.

Jen waited until Tish went in the freezer and continued typing to Fuzzy22.

PRIESTLY HAS A GIRLFRIEND –LADYBUGGER

SERIOUSLY -FUZZY22

SHE'S THE NEW GIRL HERE AND LIKES HIM JUST THE WAY HE IS-LADYBUGGER

THAT'S AWESOME. FOR PRIESTLY THAT IS- FUZZY22

"Emailing Fuzzy," Tish asked with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe," Jen said. "I thought you were in the freezer."

"Froze my ass off in there," Tish said and Jen laughed.

OOOOOOOOO

"That was embarrassing," Priestly said sarcastically getting dressed.

Bethany tried not to smile. "It wasn't bad."

"Yes it was!"

She quickly put her shirt back on and walked over to him. "Priestly, it's not bad. Your one of the most caring guys I know."

'Guess that doesn't make me a guy then," He muttered.

She put her hand on her hip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Just forget it."

"Not when your pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed at you! Can we just forget about this please?"

"Fine," She said grabbing her purse leaving.

Priestly stared at the door. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day the girls went to the beach. Of course all the guys on the beach kept staring at Tish in her dark blue bikini where as Jen wore regular shorts and a shirt and Bethany wore a one piece bathing suit with a long shirt over so she wouldn't burn her back. She got red easy.

Bethany laughed as this teenage boy whistled at Tish walking by.

"Can you say jailbait?"

Tish rolled her eyes. "Please. I may kiss a lot of guys but none underage. I'm not that stupid."

"Apparently," Jen joked making them laugh.

Tish looked at Bethany. "Spill it.'

"Spill what," Bethany asked surprised.

"You've got that 'I've got something on my mind' look. What's going on? Trouble in paradise," She joked.

Bethany looked down at her hands. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with Priestly especially to Tish of all people.

"It's nothing," Bethany said.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Jen said.

"How are things with, Scott?" Bethany asked changing the subject.

Tish didn't say anything at first. "He broke up with me," She said through clenched teeth.

Bethany and Jen looked surprised.

"Tish, I'm sorry," Jen said with sympathy.

"Don't be sorry," Tish said like nothing. "I'm not."

Bethany smiled. "At least you have a new record.'

Tish looked at her. "New record for what?"

"The longest guy you've been with," Jen said smiling.

They both laughed as Tish threw ice at them.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Priestly walked in to the shop and saw Trucker at one of the back tables doing paper work.

"Priestly," Trucker said surprised. "What are you doing here on your day off?"

Priestly rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I need some advice from a guy's point of view," He confessed.

Trucker smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

Priestly sat down across from him.

"Yesterday Bethany and I got into a fight."

"All couples fight."

"I know but it was over something stupid."

"Well when couples fight it's usually over something stupid. Did you leave the toilet seat up or something?"

"No. Forget I said anything. It'll blow over."

"Whatever you say," Trucker said trying not to laugh.

OOOOOOO

After going the beach Bethany went home to shower. She had looked at her cell phone hoping that Priestly would have called but he didn't. Sighing she put her cell phone down and the got undressed before stepping in the shower. She let the hot water hit her shoulder blades to relieve the tension.

About twenty minutes later she shut the water off in the shower and grabbed a blue towel from the bar rack. She walked into the bedroom and saw a dozen red roses laying on the mattress.

"Priestly," She smiled and picked up a single rose.

"Wrong," James's voice said making her jump in fear.

"What are you doing here," She asked trying to keep her breathing calm.

"Well, I'm sure you heard that I broke up with Tish," He said walking towards her.

She swallowed in fear. "Your Scott," She realized.

"You always were smart. Way smarter than that idiot Tish," He said backing her against the wall. "Do you know how many times I came close to killing her? She's so fucking annoying, but she's great in the sack," He said gently putting a piece of her wet hair behind her ear.

Bethany kicked him hard between his legs and he doubled over in pain and shock. She ran downstairs fast and opened the front door and screamed when she saw two police officers there with their guns drawn.

"He's in there," She said pulling her bathrobe closer so she was covered.

One of the officers ran upstairs while the other one stayed with her.

"How did you know he was here," She asked.

Just then Priestly walked through the door.

"I called them," He said. "I was waiting for you to get home so I could apologize and I saw him break in from the car."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just glad that you were here. I was so scared."

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere. That's a fact."

"I know what I have to do now."

"What?"

"I am definitely finding me another place to live."

He laughed and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was trying to catch up on my other stories. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. I think I'll be doing one more chapter for this story but I will definitely be doing another Ten Inch Hero one. I was thinking of doing one where Priestly has a younger sister but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want me to do it or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

A year had passed since James had been caught and arrested. Everything pretty much went back to normal. After three months into their relationship Bethany and Priestly had moved in together into a bigger apartment and had gotten knew furniture. They had donated their old belongings to the Goodwill to get rid of the bad memories and wanting to start new ones.

Bethany smiled as she watched Priestly at the grill. She didn't know if this was the best way to tell him but she wanted it to be around friends.

"Excuse me, miss," A man said trying to get her attention.

"Sorry," Bethany said grabbing the pen and paper. "What can I get you?"

"Ten inch roast beef sub and a coke," The customer said.

"For here or to go" She asked.

"To go," He said.

"About 5 minutes," She said with a smile.

She quickly scribbled on another sheet of paper and walked over to Priestly.

"Order up," She said placing the customers order in between his spikes.

Priestly got the order and looked at it. "You never get tired doing that don't you?"

He was referring to her placing orders in his hair.

"Nope," She said with a smile. "I got another one for you," She said handing it to him.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone or something, because you didn't put it on my head," He said joking.

"Your still safe," She assured him and watched as his eyes scanned her writing.

He looked up in shock and then back at the paper.

"Surprise," She said weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you angry?"

'Why would I be angry? I'm going to be a dad," He said happy.

She laughed as Priestly picked her up and spun her around.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He yelled happy.

The customers clapped happy for them.

Trucker walked up to them. "Congrats man," Trucker said shaking Priestly's hand before going to help a customer.

"Okay Priestly now that we're going to be starting a family there's still one thing I don't know about you."

"What," He asked dreading this question.

"What's your real name?"

"Do I have to," He whined.

"Well I got to make sure if we have a boy not to give him your name."

"Damn it," He muttered and looked around making sure they were alone. "This stays between us alright?"

"Okay," She promised him.

"Boaz," He said in a low voice.

She looked up at him smiling. "Could you say it so I can hear?"

"Boaz alright," He admitted. "My first name is Boaz."

"Boaz?" She said surprised.

"Now do you know why I don't want anyone to know my name?'

"Well Boaz your secret is safe with me," She said kissing him.

"Can we get some work done please," Trucker asked.

Bethany started to walk back to the counter when Priestly playfully whacked her butt with a towel.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Nine months later Bethany gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She let Priestly name her knowing he didn't want his kids to be picked on because of their name.

Megan Lynn Priestly was born on December 25, 2009

**The End**

**Author's Note: ****Hope the ending was okay with you guys. If you have any ideas for a Ten Inch Hero story that you want me to do let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sequel is now up! It's called Life Forward**


End file.
